


From A to Z - Timeline

by BirdofFire



Series: From A to Z [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofFire/pseuds/BirdofFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timeline for 'From A to Z...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A to Z - Timeline

**From A to Z - Timeline**

 

* * *

 

 

[F is for (the) Fourth (of July)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8104089) -  _(spans 2011 – July 2017)_

[M is for Mother's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8232925) -  _(spans May 2012 – May 2015)_

[B is for Boost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8039583) -  _(late May 2014)_

[T is for Tags](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8410186) -  _(early June 2014 to mid-August 2016)_

[Q is for Quarantine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8328613) \- ( _late November 2014_ )

[D is for DUM-E](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8070495) -  _(early June 2015)_

[K is for Kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8202313) -  _(mid-2015 to late 2016)_

[X is for Xenu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8949061) -  _(mid-June 2015)_

[R is for Road (Trip)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8357158) -  _(July 2015)_

[P is for Pets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8310733) _\- (September 2015)_

[G is for Go, Go Gadget](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8121471) -  _(late 2015)_

[I is for Intimation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8160168) -  _(last week of December 2015)_

[N is for New Year’s Eve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8271379) \- ( _31 st December 2015 through the first week of January 2016)_

[A is for Anticipation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8020995) -  _(second week of January 2016)_

[C is for Caretaker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8057358) -  _(May 2016)_

[U is for Umbrella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8427415) -  _(early August 2016)_

[O is for Oranges (and Apples)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8283730) -  _(mid-August 2016)_

[V is for Venice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8724553) -  _(September 2016)_

[E is for Easy (Like Sunday Morning)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8090991) -  _(July 2017 – June 2018)_

[J is for Jungle Gym](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8179316) -  _(early April 2018)_

[L is for Love (is a Four Letter Word)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8219578) -  _(May – June 2018)_

[Y is for Yes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8995516) - ( _late August 2018_ )

[S is for Sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8385097) \- ( _early_   _September 2018)_

[H is for Handfasting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8138301) -  _(July 2022)_

[W is for Wake-Up Call](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/8885161) -  _(July 2022)_

[Z is for Zen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3631806/chapters/9015223) \- ( _July 2025)_

 

 

 _From A to Z_ stretches from 2011 onwards. For the purposes of this story, CATWS took place in 2013.

Bucky showed up on Steve & Sam’s doorstep in May 2013, and the three of them moved into the Tower in early 2014.

Darcy moved into the Tower in April 2014, but she, Bucky and Steve didn’t become friends until June.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this as I add more chapters. I hope the above timeline helps. :)


End file.
